The present invention relates to the field of electrical connectors. More specifically, the present invention relates to the field of electrical connectors for connecting to the pins of an initiator of an automobile airbag gas generator assembly.
Airbag gas generators contain the primary initiation charge for inflating automobile airbags during sufficiently extreme impact environments. A gas generator is an electro-explosive device (EED), or squib, initiated by an electrical signal commences airbag inflation. A firing circuit control device, upon sensing impact forces falling within the parameters indicating the need for airbag inflation, provides the squib firing signal. Once the squib has received the firing signal from the control device, the explosive gases produced by the squib inflate the airbag quickly. The control system is connected to the airbag by means of a wiring harness which typically includes an electrical plug and socket connector arrangement to permit an easy method of electrically joining the airbag assembly and the control system after they have been separately installed. As the airbag is a critical safety device that is relied upon to help protect occupants of a vehicle in an accident, the integrity of this connector arrangement is of paramount importance.
It is well-known in the airbag gas generator art for the squib to provide a pair of connector lead pins within a female connector housing for insertion into a pair of socket connectors within a male connector housing. It is also well-known in the art to provide a shorting clip for maintaining an electrical short across the connector pins to protect the squib from electro-static discharge prior to installation. The design of male connector components for such known female connector components of airbag gas generator assemblies should therefore incorporate both safety and reliability features for ensuring the timely and proper deployment of the airbag once required.
Towards this end, connector assemblies for airbag gas generators have been developed with a goal of providing secure and reliable mechanical and electrical connection between the connector assembly components. One typical design for connector assemblies known in the art is retained in the mated position by means of a fixed rib on the outer surface of a male connector housing cooperatively engaging a groove on the interior wall of a female socket housing a pair of pins. A drawback of this connection assembly is that it only requires the assembly operator to forcibly pull the locking piece out of place. Single action disconnection does not assure that full engagement is maintained as it is possible that an unseated plug connector may still give the operator an outward appearance of full locking engagement between the components.
Manufacturers seeking to improve the retention of the connector began employing a sensing means for positively retaining the plug connector within the socket. An example of a prior art connector employing a positive latching mechanism is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,345. This three-piece connector incorporates a separate locking element having latching legs for insertion into the mated connector. The reliability of this configuration also suffers due to the possibility that an assembly operator may altogether forget to insert the locking piece into the mated connector.
There is therefore a need in the art for an electrical plug connector for the socket component of an airbag gas generator assembly which provides a two-piece connection assembly having a positive latching mechanism. The connector should automatically establish a connection assembly without requiring additional effort on the part of the assembly operator. It is also desirable to provide an electrical connection assembly that requires multiple independent operator actions to attain disconnection. Additionally, it is desirable to provide an electrical connection assembly for an airbag gas generator assembly that utilizes a minimum number of parts to ensure reliable assembly of the connector assembly constituent elements. When the socket includes a shorting clip, the assembly should maintain the shorting connection across the leads of the airbag gas generator assembly until after a shielded electrical connection is established with the electrical connector. It is then also desirable for the connector to establish a mechanically-locked connection assembly prior to disengaging the shorting connection across the leads. It is also then desirable for a connector to allow electrical shorting while still mechanically locked in place.
In view of the needs of the art, the present invention provides a connector assembly particularly suited for an automobile airbag gas generator assembly. The present invention provides a plug connector for insertion into a socket connector having a socket connector wall defining a socket cavity and supporting a conductive socket contact in the socket cavity. The plug connector includes an elongate male connector housing and a dependent housing shaft supporting an elongate housing latch deflectable theretowards. Deflection of the housing latch permits the housing shaft to be inserted into and withdrawn from the socket cavity. An elongate electrical contact supported in the male connector includes a cable terminating end and an opposed interconnection end extending into the shaft for engagement with the an electrical contact lead or pin supported in the socket. The plug connector also includes a housing cover supporting a depending blocking arm which extends between the latch and the shaft and which is deflectable between a first position preventing deflection of the latch, and a second position permitting deflection of the latch. The cover is spring biased towards the first position.
An alternate embodiment of the present invention provides a connector assembly including a plug connector having a housing supporting a pair of electrical terminals and a cover movably supported in overlying disposition with respect to the housing. The connector assembly also includes a socket connector including a socket body supporting a pair of electrical contacts within a cavity formed in the socket body. The plug connector is insertably removably accommodated by the socket body cavity for establishing electrical connection between the terminals and the contacts. The housing further includes a deflectable latch wherein the plug housing is insertably removable with respect to the socket body cavity upon deflection of the latch. The cover further supports a blocking lug thereon, such that the cover extends towards and away from the housing between a first position placing the blocking lugs clear of the latch and permitting the connector latch to be deflected towards the shaft and to pass through the socket opening, and a second position placing the blocking lug adjacent the connector latch to prevent the latch from deflecting sufficiently to allow passage through the socket cavity.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention provides a connector assembly including a plug connector having a housing supporting a pair of electrical terminals and a cover movably supported in overlying disposition with respect to the housing. The connector assembly also includes a socket connector including a socket body supporting a pair of electrical contacts within a cavity formed in the socket body. The plug connector is insertably removably accommodated by the socket body cavity for establishing electrical connection between the terminals and the contacts. The housing further includes a deflectable latch wherein the plug housing is insertably removable with respect to the socket body cavity upon deflection of the latch. The plug connector also includes a mechanical and electrical assurance button including a locking arm extendable between the latch and the shaft and arming arm extendable between the shorting clip and the shaft. The button is extendable from a first position to a second position. The first position maintains the electrical short across the female socket contacts and allows the latch to be deflected towards the shaft so as to allow the shaft to pass through the socket cavity. The second position disengages the electrical short across the female socket contacts and prevents deflection of the latch so as to prevent the shaft from passing through the socket opening.
The present invention also provides a deflectable shorting clip assembly for an electrical connection. The shorting clip assembly includes a socket housing having a socket housing wall defining a socket cavity and supporting a pair of socket contacts in the socket cavity. The socket contacts define a contact gap therebetween. An elongate shorting clip is provided having a first end supported by the socket housing wall and a second end extending into the contact gap. The second end is deflectable between a first position mutually engaging the pair of socket contacts and a second position spaced from mutual engagement with the pair of socket contacts.
The present invention also provides a keying structure between the shaft of the plug connector and the socket wall to align the socket contacts and the connector contacts prior to establishing electrical connection thereacross.
The present invention also contemplates forming a clamshell connector having a transversely-extending living hinge across both the cover and the housing so as to provide for hinged deflection of a cover clamshell component and a housing clamshell component. The housing and cover clamshells components define an enclosable clamshell cavity therebetween. The housing and cover clamshell components are movable towards and away from each other between an open configuration exposing the clamshell cavity and a closed configuration enclosing the clamshell cavity. The crimping ends of the electrical contacts extend into the enclosable clamshell cavity to provide easier access for an installer to crimp wires thereto when the clamshell components are in the open configuration. After wires have been affixed to the crimping ends of the electrical contacts, the cover and housing clamshell components may be brought together to enclose the crimping connection between the contacts and the wires of the firing circuit. The clamshell components may further include cooperating locking detents to maintain the closed configuration.
Connectors of the present invention may further be formed to allow the plug connectors to be inserted into a socket while the blocking key is in a down and locked position. The connectors include deflectable latch arms which are able to buckle at their projecting mating ribs so as to allow the mating ribs to deflect and enter the mating groove of the socket. Connectors of the present invention may further incorporate a ferrite block, a pair of cylindrical ferrite members, or an induction coil. The contacts of the present invention may further include a stress-relief tab which engages the housing body should the terminated wires be pulled in tension. The connectors of the present invention are further capable of terminating either round wire or flat cable conductors.